


Swimming Lessons

by Tabwrites



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, College, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabwrites/pseuds/Tabwrites
Summary: Ambitious college student, Raegan Mills, had it all planned out until 5 Seconds of Summer band member Ashton Irwin saved her life. With the new budding relationship in full bloom can  Raegan survive the flood of the spotlight while still trying to lead a normal life attempting to get into Med School?Ashton Irwin Fan Fiction





	1. Chapter 1

"Raegan, come swim with us!" My friend Hailey yelled at me from the edge of the ocean. I stared at the vast body of water behind her and few of my other new friends. 

"Nah, its fine. You go ahead." I yelled back to them, but Hailey wasn't taking no for an answer. She trudged through the sand to up where I was standing. 

"You'll feel much better once you cool down. Just come in for 10 minutes then I'll let you sit alone on your towel for the rest of the day." She begged as she took a hold of my arm and begun dragging me down to where everyone waited. 

"Fine, you win. I'll go swim in the salt water where there are animals who could eat me." I muttered as she continued to drag me to the shore. 

Hailey laughed. "You'll be fine my ocean newbie. I've swam in this ocean my entire life. The only dangerous thing on this shore are the currents."

The cool water washed up covering my feet and I could feel the wet sand grinding between my toes. It was a weird feeling but I continued to slowly walk in it until I was waist deep in the water. 

"Come on," My friends said waving for me to come out further and I followed. 

This wasn't so bad. It was just like swimming in a big lake except there were endless miles of water with salt and sea creatures. I tried opening my mouth to say something to Hailey and water splashed into my mouth. I began coughing. 

"You shouldn't really drink the water," Hailey joked causing me to roll my eyes. 

Everyone paddled around talking and laughing. Some splashed each others and the others let their body float around. It was relaxing and I was having a good time until the waves strength became noticeably tougher and there was a crack of thunder in the distance. 

"We should head back to shore," I heard someone yell out. "We don't want the surfers running us over."

Everyone turned and started swimming against the beating waves as they begun tossing us around as we made our way back towards shore. The waves were strong and I felt myself becoming weak against them. 

You can do this, I thought myself but then when a wave crashed into me and sent me tumbling around under the surface. I make my way back to the surface and grasp for air. I look around for my friends but they were out of sight. 

I started to panic. 

Another wave barreling at me and the impact sent me back beneath underwater. I wailed my arms trying to make it back to the surface for air. I broke free of the underwater depths but without warning another wave sent me back under. 

The force sent me further down to where I felt rocks and coral scraping my skin. I was losing strength from the beating and the water I kept swallowing was suffocating me. It was filling my lungs and I couldn't fight anymore. My vision was darkening and I could feel myself losing consciousness. I stopped moving and let my lifeless body float to the surface. The last thing I felt was my arm being tugged before everything going dark. 

I felt a sharp pain in my chest and ribs as started coming back. I tried breathing, but all that came up was water. I started coughing and that made more water come flying out and finally I felt air. I  could breathe, but it still hurt but I was alive. 

"Oh my god! I'm so glad you saved her!"I could what sounded like Hailey's voice. 

I opened my eyes. My vision was blurry but as everything came into focus I could make out my savior's face. His light colored hair dripped water on my forehead as his face lit up. He looked familiar, like I've seen him before but I couldn't put my finger on it. 

"I think I broke a few ribs giving you CPR, but it's nothing that can't be fixed in time. The medical van is here to take you to a hospital to patch you up. Can you stand up and walk?" He asked me.   
I try standing up but i was still so weak I  fell back down. "Here," He said again, "Put you arms around my neck and I'll carry you." I did as I was told and he carefully picked me up trying not to hurt me. The familiar looking guy who saved my life carried me up the path that led up the road where the medical van was waiting with a stretcher. He carefully laid me down on  it and the turned to say something to Hailey as they lifted the stretcher into the back of the Ambulance. 

"Your friend is going follow us in her car. I'm coming with you." 

"No, it's fine you don't..." I started to say but everything went dark again as I faded out. 

I open my eyes again. This time I was laying in a bed at the hospital. I look around but I was alone. Where was my parents? Hailey? My mystery life saver?

I took in a deep breath to sigh, but found out that wasn't a good idea, because even though I could tell I was  on pain medication dip by the IV in my arm it still hurt to take in a deep breath. 

My door opened and I looked up and my heart skipped. It was him. They guy who saved my life and now that I was completely coherent I recognized him. 

"You're awake,"He said with a smile as he walked over and took a seat on the edge of the bed. 

"And you're Ashton Irwin." I said to him nervously and he smiled. "You saved my life."

"I thought I might have been too late. Your body seemed so lifeless when I pull you on my surfboard. I was scared." He looked concerned as his hazel eyes gazed over me and looked at the machines I was connected to. "How are you feeling now?"

"I'm sore. I'm sure I have bruises but I haven't looked over myself yet to know how many. I can just feel them."

"Bruises will go away. I'm just happy you're alive." Ashton said as there was a knock on the door. Both of us looked in the direction of the door as a man peaked his in. 

"Ashton," the man whispered urgently. "Crowds are gathering outside and it might be best to head out. We don't want the attention disturbing other patients." 

Ashton nodded and returned his focus on me. "That's my cue." Ashton stood to his feet. "It was nice to meet you... Raegan, wasn't it?"

I nodded as he backed up towards the door smiling. "Hopefully I'll see you around." 

And then he was gone and I was left in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashton's POV

 

I was hurried out of one of the back exits of the hospital where my body guard Landon had the car waiting. We climb into the tinted, dark colored car and he then told the driver to go. 

"You shouldn't have went to the hospital." Landon said as he looked out the window to see if we were being followed. 

"I had to make sure she was okay." I said crossing my arms. I didn't even want to leave yet but I know my presents would cause people to gather and I didn't want to cause more of a scene. 

The car led us to the hotel I was calling home for the moment while the band and I put on shows and did interviews. There were a few fans standing outside, who got excited as I got out of the parked park. I took pictures with them and they asked me about what had just happened. 

"She'll recover," I told them as when they asked about Raegan's status. "I'm just glad I was there at the right time."

I hugged the fans as Landon shooed me inside the hotel lobby. I was beginning to get irritated with him because he was always rushing me. I was fine and no one was acting out of control so there was no need to rush, although he repeatedly says it's for my safety to not give it a chance to get out of hand.

We road the elevator to the top floor.  I made my way to the room and swiped my key card granting me access to the room. Landon only seen me inside the room and then went to his room. I plop myself down on the couch in the tiny living room area. I heard voice from the other room getting louder as they came closer. 

"Well look who it is." My three best friends Calum, Michael and Luke all said as they surrounded me. 

"It's me." I said with a sarcastic tone while waving my hands around. 

"You've made practically every news show that exists." Michael chuckled. "I guess that's good publicity for the band." 

"Oh shut it, Michael." Calum rolled his eyes before turning to me. "What happened?"

"Well Landon and I were taking some time surfing. He was showing me some more technique stuff. I heard screaming and saw pointing. There was this girl being tossed around by the intense waves of the storm moving in. I swam over to her and pulled her onto my board. Nearly tipped us both over doing so but I managed to get us to the shore. She was unconscious, i preformed CPR and then carried her to medical van."

"And then you road with her to the hospital, obviously from the video showing you jumping in the back with her." Luke said. "I bet Landon hated that. He's so uptight, but continue." He waved me on. 

"She woke shortly after being admitted. I talked to her for a few minutes before Landon dragged me out." I finished explaining.

"So she's okay?" Michael asked and I nodded. 

"She's has bruises and some cuts, but I she'll be okay. I wish I could have stayed and talked to her. I saved her life and it would be cool to know the person I saved." I said looking at my feet. "Is that weird I kinda want to know who she is?" 

"I don't think so." Calum shrugged. "It's just natural curiosity."

"Go see her then." Luke said with a smile. "Is she a fan?"

I shrugged because I really didn't know. The only thing I knew about her was her name. "She knew who I was. She seemed shocked it was me but she didn't scream or do things most people do. It's was hard to tell, honestly."

"Well like Luke said, go see her." Michael pointed to the door. 

"I'm sure they wouldn't have discharged her yet." Calum added with wink. 

I rolled my eyes. "And how do you suppose I get there? Landon won't do it. He said it was a bad idea for me to have went there to begin with."

"Steal his car." Michael said clapping his hands. "Or I should use the proper term borrow his car. You'll have it returned. Just a minor case of grand theft auto."

Calum laughed. "Worse idea ever. Just call an Uber and be in disguise. At least then you don't have a chance to end up in jail."

I stood to my feet. "Distract Landon, get the keys, and meet at car as soon as possible."

"We can't even drive here." Calum protested my decision. "Plus it's getting late. Hospitals have a limited visitation hours." 

"I'll drive." Luke said as we headed for the door. Calum remained by the couch. 

"Guys, this a super bad idea." Calum groaned. 

"Then stay here and man the man. Keep Landon busy." Michael rolled his eyes. 

"He'll know something is up if I do that. When do I ever just chill with him? I don't." Calum followed Luke, Michael and I out the door letting it click shut behind us. 

***

 

I snuck down to the car as my friends snagged the keys. They appeared a few minutes later with Calum in tow. Luke dangled the keys for me see as they all grinned with the exception of Calum who looked nervous. 

"I call shotgun." Michael shouted reaching for the passenger door. Calum and I took the back as Luke climbed into the driver seat. 

"How did you do it?" I asked them as the car started to move. 

"I asked to see his Marvel comics." Michael said fiddling with the a/c dials. "When he went to his room to get them Luke took the keys off the counter. We talked for a few minutes and then said he was about to shower and then go bed."

"Piece of cake." Luke added. "And this driving here isn't so bad." 

"You're grandma driving, Luke." Michael laughed. "Speed the fuck up."

"Don't tell me what to do." Luke hissed. "I got this."

I ran my fingers through my hair as they bickered back and forth. I should have done this myself but I'm thankful they're so keen on helping me. I turn to Calum who stared at the window. I poked his arm and he turned to look at me. 

"Thank you," I mouthed to him.  He nodded and then looked back out the window. 

"So are you just going to walk in there as you are? Because we're almost there." Luke asked me as I looked around the car for something I could use to not look like me. All I could find was a ball cap and sunglasses. I guess this would have to do. "We'll keep an eye out for you. Just hurry but also take your time."

"That doesn't make any fucking sense." Calum said loudly as I climbed out of the car and shut the door. 

I walked in and looked around to gather my surroundings. The lobby was nearly empty as I quickly made my way to elevator. I tapped the seven button multiple times and the door finally closed. The elevator dinged as it passed every floor before allowing the doors to open on the seventh. I walk out and round the corner. I was almost to the nurses stations when security rounded and spotted me. 

"Sir, can I help you?" The guard asked me and I froze. "Please remove you sunglasses as well."


	3. Chapter 3

Ashton's POV

I removed my sunglasses as security approached me. "I was just on my way to visit my friend."

"Visiting hours ended an hour ago." The guard informed me and I nodded. 

"I wasn't aware. My apologies." I said as I turned to go back to the elevator. 

"After hours require sign in and a visitor badge. Who are you here to see?" 

I turned back to the guard whose name badge read 'J. Phelps'. "Her name is Raegan. I don't know her last name, but I'm the one who rescued her."

"Ashton Irwin. I thought I recognized you. My daughter is a fan of the band. Her room is covered in your band pictures." He then leaned in. "Don't tell her I told you that though."

We both laughed and I nodded. "You were here earlier?" He continued. 

I smiled. "Yes. I had to leave early because of the media attention. I thought if I came back later, once most visitors left I would get more time to visit with her."

"Her family has requested limited visitors because of the media attention but because you are the reason she's alive I let you have a few more moments with her. Just make it quick." 

I followed him to Raegan's room. The staffed eyed me, some gave smiles and I couldn't help but wonder how many of them would blab to the media about my late appearance here. 

We arrived to her room. The door was shut so slowly opened it slipped inside. The lights were off except for one that was connected to her bed allowing just small amount of light to see who was on the bed. Raegan was laying on her back, the think blanket pulled up to her waist. Her dark hair was now braided to the side. She looked peaceful. 

I crossed the room and took a seat on her bed. My weight on her bed caused her eyes to quickly open. She blinked multiple times probably wondering who the hell I was. 

"Ashton," She whispered. "You're back. Why? It so late."

"Just checking on you again. I was rushed out earlier before I really got to talk to you. I even stole a car to get here."

"You stole a car?" She questioned me looking concerned. 

"Well Luke stole the car, technically. It's our body guard's car. It'll be fine." I waved off the issue of it and smiled. "How are you feeling now?"

She looked confused. "I'm still sore. They have me drugged up right now. Luke Hemmings is here? He stole a car? Hailey would flip shit is she was here." Raegan giggled covering her mouth. 

"They're all down stairs waiting in the car. It was group effort to get me here."

"That's nice of them. I feel so weird."

"Do I need to get a nurse?" I asked her but she shook her head. 

"It's just the medicine. I don't know how much I'll remember of you being here but what do you want to talk about?"

I looked around at all the machines connected to her I started to feel bad for waking her up. She should be resting and not answering my silly questions. I turn back to her and smile. "It can wait when you're not drugged up and you've had rest." I stood to my feet as there was a soft knock on door telling me my time was up anyways. "I have to go now. Again."

"Oh. Okay." Raegan said with disappointment. 

"I'll see you again." I leaned down and kissed her forehead. 

She smiled. "You're fans are right about you. You really are sweet and caring person. I'm glad you saved me."

I nodded. "Until next time." The door to her room opened and I quickly slipped back out. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you more time." The guard apologized shutting the door before we walked down the hallway back to the elevator. 

"No, it's fine I understand. I appreciate you letting me see her for the moments allowed."

I made my way out of the hospital and found the car my friends were waiting for me in. I jumped in the back seat next to Calum and told Luke to drive. The car took off and I buckled my seat belt. I ran my hand through my hair, pushing it back off my forehead.

"How did it go?" Michael asked from the front seat.

"She's too drugged to talk. She might not remember me even coming to see her again." I said to them.

"I'm sorry, mate." Luke said as he drove.

We pulled back in the underground parking of our hotel and parked as close as we could to where Landon had originally parked. Someone had taken the original spot but we had to made do another spot. 

"Do you think he'll notice?" Luke asked as we climbed out, shut the doors, and he clicked it locked. 

"Probably." Michael shrugged. "I don't know if he'll point at us though. How are we getting the keys back to him?"

"I'll slip them in back in the morning, hopefully before he needs the car." Luke said as we got into the elevator. 

Calum used his key card to unlock our room. As soon as we opened the door Landon was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed. 

"Did you really think wouldn't noticed?" He questioned us not looking the slightest amused with us. "Explain why you stole my car?"


	4. Chapter 4

It's been two day since we took Landon's car without permission so I could make a trip to the hospital to visit Raegan. Ever since then, Landon has been keeping Calum, Luke, Michael and I on a short leash. Someone was always keeping an eyes on us at all times. It's made going back to visit her again hard because Landon didn't think it was a good idea. He was really starting to get on my nerves. I felt like I should be able to do what I wanted and he was just always getting in the way.

"Hey," Michael said as he found me sitting on the couch staring at the television. I wasn't really paying attention to what was on. "Landon needs to take the stick out of his ass. I'm tired of being confined to our room after every interview."

I nodded in agreement. "He won't let me go back to hospital."

"Well she's not even there anymore." Michael said taking the remote from between us and changing the channel. "She was released this morning."

I turned and looked at him. "How do you know this?" I questioned him.

"Seen people talking about it on Twitter." Michael shrugged. "She's the talk amongst our fans."

I stared at him. "Well what did they say?"

"They were just talking about her in general and that she got released."

I waved my hands at him. "Specifics, mate."

Michael rolled his eyes and sighed. "They were tweeting about how lucky she was to not only survive the incident, but to be saved by you also. A few others thought it was amazing how quickly she was returning to college classes. You do know you could just login and see all this for yourself, right?"

 

I reached in my pocket, got my phone and then logged into Twitter. I began scrolling, but I really didn't see much talking about her other than she was lucky. "I don't where you were seeing things, but I don't see much of anything."

"Fuck, then try to googling her." Michael said annoyingly.

"Who are we googling?" Luke asked as he and Calum appearing from the door way to the small kitchen area. "Also, Landon should be bring the car around here in a few so we can go do this interview."

"The girl Ashton is obsessed with." Michael answered with a chuckle as he scooted closer towards me so our friends could take a seat on the oversized couch.

"I'm not obsessed," I hissed getting annoyed with him. "I'm Just curious."

"Go to google and search her name," Calum smirked.

"Oh sure, you'll help us creep but not steal a car." Michael shook his head.

I did what Calum said and pressed the search button. I scanned what populated on the webpage. Most were the story of the accident or relating to me. "Her name brings up the story of the accident from entertainment websites."

"Click on some and read." Luke suggested. "Maybe you'll find more information about her.

"Or," Michael smiled. "Go follow her on twitter or Instagram. I found both."

"It doesn't look like she's used either since last year." Calum said looking over Michael's shoulder. 

"Landon's downstairs with the car." Luke announced as his phone chimed causing me to groan. "Well work on his later."

"Wait," I shouted as I read one line in the article I had pulled up. "She goes to Stanford University. I can find her now."


	5. Chapter 5

Raegan's POV

Against my parents wishes, I returned back to my dorm room with Hailey after finally being released from the hospital. Aside from being a little sore and bruised I was fine. I didn't want to miss my summer classes at Stanford University and having to withdraw from the courses would put me behind and it wouldn't look good when I start the application process for their Medical program. I worked so hard to get here and I wasn't about to let a little accident ruin it. 

"You're crazy for coming back here." Hailey said as she sat over on her bed while I sat at my desk looking through all the discharge papers I received. "You should be resting at home."

"If you think I'm going to let a bit of soreness, bruises, and some scratches keep me from staying on track then you do not know me that well." I said with annoyance. If it wasn't going to be my parent's giving me a talk on resting then apparently it was going to be her as well. "I'm just going to attend class and then come back here and do homework, like I should of done instead of going to the beach."

"Hey, that's not fair." Hailey quickly snapped. "All you do is study. I was just trying to be a good friend and get you to have some fun. Plus it kind of paid off."

"How did it pay off exactly?" I turned to look at her confused. "I nearly died."

"Ashton Irwin saved you. You got to meet him." She said happily. "This whole incident practically made you famous."

I laughed and shook my head. "I'm not famous."

"Have you not been on your social?" Hailey raised her brow at me and I shook my head again. "Have you watched television at all?

"I haven't been on anything in almost a year." I admitted.  "I haven't watched since the accident."

"Oh my, do I have something to show you."

Hailey lifted herself off her bed and crossed the room to me. She gathered the papers in front of me and put them to the side and opened my laptop. I signed in and then she took control of it. She brought up an entertainment website and a video started playing.

In the video people were yelling in the mix of the windy background as the camera pointed out to the body of water. The camera came into focus and showed a figured carrying someone from the water. They made it to the bank and he laid the lifeless person onto the ground and started chest compressions. The lifeless person was me. My jaw dropped as I watched it played out on my laptop.

"This video has been on every entertainment show, website, and blog." Hailey said after the video was finished. "People keep trying to get a hold of you, your twitter, and Instagram have blown up by Ashton's fans and news people trying to get a comment from you."

"All he did was save me." I said leaning back in my chair completely bewildered by the video. "I guess I don't understand any of it."

"I don't understand how you aren't excited about any of this." Hailey went back to her bed and took a seat on the edge. "You aren't even excited about meeting him. I talked to him for a split second and I thought my heart was going to give out. I know I've played their music around you, are you just not a fan?"

I shrugged. "I like their music but I'm just not heavily into them or anything for that matter right now. I'm just focusing on my studies." 

Hailey rolled her eyes. I knew she thought I was out of mind but I brushed it off. "I think he visited me again while at the hospital, like after he had to leave. I think he came back but I don't really remember. It could have been a dream. They had me on so many pain killers for the 24 hours."

I watched as my best friend's eyes lit up and I knew I shouldn't have said anything. 

"You should try to get a hold of him. Get on Twitter and tweet him." She suggested but I shook my head. "Why not?"

"I don't want to fuel the fire. I've already told him thank you. I just want to get back on routine to getting this bachelors degree and then applying to Med School. It's not going to easy and you should be taking it a little more seriously if you want to get in too."

"My grades are fine and I'm confident I'll get in and so will you." Hailey smiled at me and pointed at my phone laying next to my laptop. "Go tweet him." 

I shook my head again. "No distractions until I'm a doctor."

"You need to have some fun."

"Last time I tried that, I nearly died."


	6. Chapter 6

Raegan's POV

It's been almost two weeks and I stil couldn't walk to class or walk anywhere for that matter without odd looks from people. It was really starting to get to me because I don't understand why people are making such a big deal about it. A celebrity saved my life, big whoopy -do.

Hailey and I walked to a class we shared and the looks still continued. I sighed out loud and shook my head. "This is getting ridiclous." I mumbled.

"Have you logged into your stuff yet?" Hailey asked like she askes every day and like usual I shook my head. "You really should. I think Ashton's been making subtle tweets about you."

I laughed. "Doubtful. He's busy promoting his bands album, I'm sure he's forgotten about me by now."

"Kind of hard to forget someone when people keep bringing them up. He keeps getting asked about you." Hailey said readjusting her bag on her shoulder.

"He's getting asked about me, doesn't mean he's also making subtle tweets. I'm sure he's just going on with his life waiting for everything to die down like I am. He saved me and that's the end of it I don't see why we have to keep in contact." I said feeling annoyed. I just want things to go back to normal. 

We were walking across the lawn, the building we needed was right in front of us. Out of the corner of my eye I catch glimpse of a group of three girls who looked as though there were still in high school. I look over to them and one of them started pointing in my direction and then started walking in our direction. 

"Are you Raegan?" One of the girls with purple streaked hair spoke up. 

"Yes, can I help you with something?" I asked confused. Even though people look, point, and whisper when they see me, I never actually had anyone approach me yet.

"Have you seen Ashton Irwin by chance?" Another girl with dark hair asked quickly as they all begun to giggle.

"Not since the hospital." I answered trying to take a step around them but the group followed.

"A source said he was sighted nearby and everyone thinks he was coming here to see you. Is that true?" The girl with the purple streaked hair asked again. They all looked hopeful and I turn to Hailey who shrugged. Why do I feel like she did something.

"Ashton and I haven't spoken since the accident so I think your source is wrong, right Hailey?" I give her glare and she nodded. She looked slightly confused herself but I ignored it.

"Oh ok." The girls mumbled looking disappointed and I started feeling bad for them. They just wanted meet someone they idolized and here I was being slightly a bitch about it all.

"If it makes you guys feeling any better I really didn't get to talk to him when I met him. I was passed out most of the time or on a lot of pain killers. I don't remember much of it." I said them and they smiled.

"Can we have a picture with you?" The auburn hair girl with glasses asked. I was slightly shocked about the request but I nodded and they began gathering around me for pictures.

After the pictures they said goodbye and walked away looking happy. I was left standing next to my best friend feeling confused. I turned to her, "What did you do? Why did they think Ashton is here?"

"Because I am here." A strange accent from behind us said as Hailey shrugged. "Can we go somewhere hidden because that's not the only group of girls out looking for me and I don't have much time?"


	7. Chapter 7

Ashton's POV- A few days ago

I fell onto my queen sized bed, exhausted from the small performance we did. I was on a high from the adrenaline from preforming and it felt amazing. I took a couple of deep breathes and let them out slowly. My blood was still pumping and I needed to calm down. 

I pulled out my phone and got on Twitter. I scrolled through my feed reading things the fans were talking about. Most were talking about the upcoming album, it's been so long since we released one I was excited to finally be at this point where they soon would all be listening to it. Others were talking about the performance we just did. Reading everything they were saying made me smile. 

I continued scrolling as I heard a knock at the door. "You decent, mate?" I heard Calum ask as he slowly opened the door, peaking his head in. "That show was the shit. I really think they like hearing the new song." He plopped down on the other queen sized bed beside mine. "You feeling okay?"

"Other than being complete wore out from the show I feel great. I can't wait until we do it again." I say still scroll and like things. My feed and notifications were now going bonkers because people noticed I was being active. " How are you feeling about everything?"

"I'm pumped to play the new stuff. I can't wait until album releases and seeing everyone's reactions. Have you gotten any new leads on finding Raegan?" Calum stretches out across on his bed before taking his own phone into his hand.

"Aside from her attending Stanford, no. I can't find much else because her name is too common." I said to him sighing from the slight frustration I was developing from the issue. "I'm half tempted to just walk on campus and search for her but I can't exactly do that without being recognized. Plus, I don't know when her classes are or if she even stays on campus. I need an insider but I don't know who I can trust to get information without shouting out to the world I'm looking for her."

"Hire someone?" Calum suggested but I shook my head. "Then I don't know, Ash."

It got quiet as both Calum and I messed with our phones. I could feel my stomach starting to rumble but I wasn't ready to move from my spot. I just about to exit Twitter when I noticed something on my feed someone had retweeted. It was a picture, a picture of Raegan. It wasn't posted from her account but someone else's and it was posted only a few hours ago.

I study the picture with the caption: Glad my bestie is back with me. It was of two girls, one whom was Raegan and the other was someone who looked familiar. I thought back to the day of the accident and then it hit me. The other girl was her frantic friend who I exchanged quick words with. I tapped on her icon which took me to her profile. I scroll through it and see more pictures of them together and my lips curve into a smile. "Calum I think I found her best friend."

Calum looked over to me before rolling off his bed and crawling over to mind. I shift and hand him the phone. "You think she'll be cool about it?"

I shrug, "I hope so because I don't really have another choice."

I tapped the follow button and then waited to see a reaction from her, but nothing happened. "I don't think she's on right now."

"Well lets go eat with the guys and you can check back on it in a bit." Calum says as his stomach let out loud noticeable noise.

***  
Calum, Luke, Michael, and I sat around a table in the downstairs restaurant of our hotel. Normally, we would just order room service but tonight we decided to venture out of rooms and eat. I was just happy to be surrounded by my best mates with a beer in hand after having a kick ass show. It was definitely shaping up to be a good night but the only thing that could make it better would be a reaction from Raegan's friend on Twitter. 

Every few minutes I would be checking and eventually Michael called me out about having my phone at the table, like it was actually an issue. He always has his phone out while eating so I roll my eyes and then explained why.  

"That awesome." Luke says as our food appeared in front of us.  "I bet this food is awesome too."

I take one more look at my phone before retiring it while I ate and finally she tweeted. I smiled and then tapped on her message button. 

Ashton: Hey I think we met before, right? You're Raegan's friend? I've been trying to find her but once she got released from the hospital I lost track of her. I wanted to see how she's doing. Can you help me contact her?

I hit the send button and then dug into my food. 

It wasn't until I was sprawled out across my bed about to fall asleep from the food coma I was in that I checked for a response. I scrolled through my messages until I found her and I smiled as I opened it. 

Hailey: Oh my god yes. I seriously can't believe this is happening right now. Yes I'll help you. She's being so stubborn right now and won't contact you because I've tried getting her too. She and I go to Stanford. It's a pretty laid back place, can you come here? You can talk to her. Our dorm usually stays quiet enough. Or if you prefer I can try to get her to met you at a place if your choosing?

Ashton: Your dorm will be fine but I just don't know how easily recognizable I'll be to people there. I know press isn't allowed on the campus so that will be good. I just wanted to talk to her so I really appreciate you helping me. Just tell me when and where your dorm is and I'll work it around my schedule. 

Hailey: We stay in the Sutton-Alfred dorm, room 214. It's on the far west side of campus. We have to leave for class by 11 on Thursday. Maybe then? 

Ashton: Perfect. I'll be in a interview that morning so I won't be too far away and I should be able to slip over for a bit before then. Are you going to tell her?

Hailey: Nah, I'll let it be a surprise. 

***  
All through the interview I couldn't help but think I'll be rushing off in less than an hour to see Raegan and finally be able to talk to her. It was hard to stay focus and I'm sure my unusual quietness was noticeable because I'm always talking during interviews. This time I just sit back and let the others talk l unless something was directed towards me. 

Once the interview was over I jumped to my feet and rushed out the door because the interview ran over and I was late. I quickly typed out a message to Hailey, telling her I was late but I was on my way. I waved down a cab and jump in before Landon snatches me up for ditching. Luckily he was not in sight. 

The cab let me out at the front circle drive at Stanford University and drove off after I handing him money for the ride. I look around, taking in my surroundings. All the buildings looked old but were wonderfully kept. I take off walking and finally I came across two guys with books in hand. 

"Excuse me, mate. Can you point me in the direction of Sutton-Alfred dorm?"  I asked them hoping they didn't recognize me. 

"It's in the back. Just follow this sidewalk all the way towards the back and you'll run right into it." One of them pointed and I quickly thank them before taking off. 

I check my Twitter DM to find out Raegan and Hailey had left for class but Hailey sent directions for the building they were headed to. At least I was closer to that building so I continued walking. It wasn't until I noticed a group of girls who looked younger and out of place I began getting nervous. The fans knew I was here. 

I dash inside the nearest building and watched through the window until they were out of sight. I let out a loud sigh and then swung the door open, waking back outside. I continue down the sidewalk until I came across the building Hailey and Raegan were going to go. I looked around for them and I see them off in a little further down still walking. I also then notice another group of girls who stuck out and shouldn't be here. I nervously watched as they approach them. I could make out they were talking. I smirk as I then watch as they took pictures with Raegan. My fans I swear. 

I quickly walk around them as I kept out of a sight. The girls left in the direction I just came from as I hid behind a large oak tree behind them. I made sure the girls were out of sight before walking up behind Raegan and Hailey.

I could hear Raegan as she turned to Hailey and said her, "What did you do? Why did they think Ashton is here?" 

I smile as she accuses her friend. "Because I am here." I spoke up and they quickly turned to look at me as I closed the distance between us. "Can we go somewhere hidden because that's not the only group of girls out looking for me and I don't have much time?"

**Author's Note:**

> Story is also published on my Wattpad account @lovebug5sos


End file.
